Valentines Day with Shizaya and the Alts!
by Alternative Randomness
Summary: See how Shizaya, TsuPsy, TsukiRoppi, DelHibi and ShitsuoSakuraya spend their Valentines Day. Might have second chapter; White Day.


**_Holy chocolate milk! 8-pages this took, way more than my usual writing, but, I wanted to include everyone! First time writing Shitsuo and Sakuraya so I hope I did alright on them! I know this is a little late, for the whole valentines thing, but, better late than never, right?_**

**_This is a bit long~ I was going to put this in with my drabbles collection, however, I found it was a little long for it…. So, I decided I'd put this as a stand alone, I'll probably update this once more with the White Day version where all the others give gifts back to their little valentines. I really hope you all enjoy this!_**

**_Anyway, I don't own Durarara! or the alts! If I did, well, you'd know._**

* * *

><p><strong>Valentines Day : TsuPsy<strong>

The raven was in high spirits, and anyone could tell by the beams of pink sunlight that were practically shinning around him like he were the sun. He was skipping along, little pink hearts flying around his head.

Yes, today was a very special day for the raven. It was a day that he, almost religiously, celebrated with his beloved Tsu-chan, much to the unhappiness of two of his unhappy and often complaining brothers.

He didn't get why they see this special day, where love was practically a visible substance in the air, as such a horrible thing. They both had people they loved, right? So, Psyche couldn't see what problem they had with it.

Still, the white and pink clad raven didn't let his sibling's bad moods get him down on one of his favourite days in the entire world! So, he continued on his merry way, a medium sized box in the shape of a heart, that looked as if the monotonic rainbow of pink had thrown up all over it, in hand as he made his way over to the Heiwajima household.

It didn't take him all that long, or, perhaps it was just that he was too excited to see his precious Tsu-chan again that the long walk hadn't seemed so long. Really, it didn't matter which it was, all that mattered was he was at the house, knocking on it eagerly and repeatedly.

The door opened and before anything could be said at all the raven jumped at the person at the door, attacking him to the ground.

"TSU-CHAN~! HAPPY SAINT VALENTI- uh? Oh, hi hi Shizu-chan."

The raven said looking down with a giggle. He pouted a little as he saw the blonde, who looked so much like his calm lover, wasn't actually the male.

The fuming blond gave an irritated grunt but didn't do anymore. Even though this 'pink flea' was just as annoying, at times, as the 'original flea' he hardly had the evil intent the damn flea had, so, despite Psyche having the same facial features as the damn pest he felt no real anger towards him.

"Hi psyche."

The raven beamed and looked around.

"Is Tsu-chan home?"

He asked curiously as he continued to look for his lover. The brute underneath the raven gave a short nod.

"Yeah, he's inside, he should be-"

"Psyche!"

"TSU-CHAN!"

The pink eyed raven jumped off the violent blonde and then threw himself into the arms of his blonde, his beloved, calm, loving, perfect Tsu-chan.

The blonde gave a deep, calm laugh as he smiled to the raven that was now attached to him.

"Hello Psyche, how are you?"

The raven beamed, his arms wrapping around his lovers broad shoulders loosely.

"Psyche is good! How is Tsu-chan?"

"I'm good."

"Hey, uh, I'll be going now..."

The blonde nodded, waving to the brute. The raven shot him a beaming smile and waved.

"Bye bye Shizu-chan~ Have fun with Iza-chan!"

He called with a giggle. They heard the brute grunt before the door was closed.

Tsugaru gave a sigh and then turned his eyes back to Psyche. His eyes noticed a rather vibrant box and looked to the energetic raven with curiosity.

"Psyche, what's this?"

He asked taking the box gently from the boy's pocket. As he did a light bolb, that didn't actually exsist, lit up on the raven's head.

"Ah! That is Tsu-chan's Valentines Present! Psyche got it just for you!"

He said cheerfully as he beamed at the other. He pushed the present more into the blonde's hands encouragingly.

"Go on, Tsu-chan! Open it! Psyche spent all morning making it."

"Oh? Then I better look at it then."

He said with a small chuckle as he unwrapped the box. Inside he found a heart shaped box. No big surprise there, but still, he went on, wanting to see what the raven had given him.

Taking off the lid he found himself looking at a small array of hand made chocolates. He gave a smile to Psyche and took one, popping it into his mouth. He chewed it, savouring the sweet flavour of chocolate and raspberries perfectly combined.

He swallowed and looked over to his lover who was waiting, somewhat impatiently, for his lover's verdict.

" You made these yourself, Psyche?"

The raven haired boy nodded. He had made these ones by himself, but, he'd made one or two practice batches with the help from his brother, Izaya who had taught him how to make the confectionary.

"Does Tsu-chan like them?"

He asked looking up at the blonde with wide eyes. The blonde simply chuckled, his arms wrapping around the raven. He planted a soft kiss on the raven's pink, soft cheek and smiled at him.

"Mm, they were the most delicious chocolates I've ever had. Thank you for make them for me."

The raven simply blushed before beaming and once again attacking the blonde with a hug.

**Valentines Day: Shizaya**

The brute was blushing as he walked out, although, he'd never admit that he was indeed blushing and he, sure as hell, wouldn't admit what in the world had induced it.

The brute walked off his blush, allowing the cool air of Ikebukuro wash over his face, cooling it. He exhaled, smoke leaving his mouth before he stomped the cigarette out on the footpath.

He walked down the street, looking and watching as everyone went around, doing their own thing much like he was. With hands in his pockets he just wandered, no real destination in mind.

He heard the sound of a familiar motorbike and he turned to see Celty, he waved to her and she waved back. He guessed she was hurrying home or something, you know, to spend Valentines with Shinra or something.

He kept walking along, minding his own business when he bumped into someone. Turning with a frown on his face he instantly calmed as he saw who it was.

"Huh, Tsukishima? What're you doing here?"

"A-ah, sorry Shizuo-san. I-I got lost…."

The bodyguard sighed and helped the boy up.

"Where are you trying to get to?"

"I-I was trying to get to Roppi-san's place…"

He said, his cheeks heating up a bit. He promptly hid his face in his scarf and moved the small black box he was carrying further into his bag.

The blonde sighed again before he took the male's shoulder and pointed him in the right direction.

"The flea's place is this way, keep heading forward then take a right on the second road and keep going down, then a left, then a right again. You should be there, if you get lost again just call me, or Roppi, ok?"

Tsuki gave a small nod before smiling to his brother.

"Thank you Shizuo-san. Have a good Valentines Day."

With that the scarf wearing blonde left in search of his red eyed companion while Shizuo just ran a hand through his hair. He really didn't see all the hype of valentines day. Sure, it would be nice to be able to have someone to celebrate it with, but, he didn't find it absolutely necessary..

The blonde continued on around Ikebukuro, his walk relatively calm, however, common knowledge around this city was that no calm or peace is able to last long around Shizuo, despite his name that seems so contradictory to his nature. So, it was really no surprise as the sound of an annoying, high pitched voice came into sound.

"Oh Shi-zu-chan~ How nice of you to come find me~!"

The brute gave a growl and turned to see the raven standing there with his usually cocky and arrogant grin planted on his face, a hand in his pockets while he stood, a hip slightly jutted out suggestively, almost.

"What do you want Flea? Can't you see I was finally getting some peace?"

He growled reaching for another cigarette to try and beat down the annoyance he was getting from the raven. Sadly, it really didn't seem to be working for the blonde. Poor guy.

"Oh? I just wanted to come and give you a little present. Is it so bad that I want to give my lover something?"

The blonde gave a grunt, a sort of laugh mixed with a sound of annoyance. The raven pouted but seeing that the blonde wasn't really doing anything to stop him he stepped forward and grinned, mischief in is eyes.

"Happy Valentines Day Shizu-chan~"

He said stealing a kiss from the brute's lips, as well as the sunglasses off is face. His hand snuck into the brute's pocket while they kissed, dropping in a small bag of chocolate's before grabbing his own flick blade and slashing at the blonde playfully. Pulling back with a laugh the male turned and ran off.

After being momentarily dazed the bodyguard dropped his cigarette in his usual angry action before chasing after the raven informant yelling profanities into the air around the city.

**Valentines Day: TsukiRoppi**

Tsuki could hear Shizuo's yells all the way from Shinjuku. He had, rather luckily, managed to find his way and was now outside the apartment building where the Orihara brothers lived. He took a deep breath, to gather courage and he checked his bag for what was the thousandth time. Really, he had spent so much time on Roppi's gift, it took him quite a while to get it right, as well as a lot of effort, so, he had to make sure he didn't loose it otherwise the blonde didn't know what he'd do.

He walked into the building and pressed the elevator button. He was about to walk in when he was met with a rather embarrassing sight. His face turning a rather bright colour of red he looked away while his brother, Delic, kissed his lover, Hibiya, while holding a rather large and extravagant bouquet of flowers.

He coughed awkwardly and buried his face in his scarf as the two looked up. He heard a flushed, stuttering cry and then looked up to see a fuming and embarrassed Hibiya with the bouquet in his hand, the flowers in disarray while Delic was ducking, cowering in the corner. Really, the blonde shouldn't be scared, he had the same strength as Shizuo, still, Tsuki guessed he'd be scared if he had to be subjected to the prince's wrath.

The two immediately hurried out of the elevator and Tsuki hurried in, trying to forget the mental image of the two. It made him blush as his mind, on it's own accord, swapped the images of his brother and Hibiya with himself and Roppi.

He cleared his throat, loosing his scarf a little as the small space got a little warm. Still he buried his face into his scarf, the embarrassing mental images making his body feel odd.

Soon he head the 'ding' of the elevator reaching the correct floor and Tsuki stumbled out of the opening doors and found himself in front of the Orihara's apartment. He took a deep breath, his hand going to knock before he took it back.

The butterflies in his stomach had been multiplying like crazy on his way here, and, now they were all fluttering around. He felt so nervous. What if Roppi didn't like his present? What if he doesn't accept it?

Tsuki sighed, his head hitting the door, could he really do this? Was he really brave enough? He knew Roppi didn't even like Valentines Day, so, he was taking a risk with this, so maybe that means that Roppi will just thro-

Roppi felt the door slip from his head and he felt his body plummet and hit the floor. He groaned as he got up from the ground, picking up his glasses and making sure they weren't broken. Once there were on he looked up and found his cheeks growing red.

Roppi arched a brow, looking at the blonde. He didn't say anything; he simply turned, his baggy red trimmed jacket flaring out a bit as he did.

Tsuki took this as a sign to enter and he did so. He felt a little something trickling from his nose and he put a finger to it. His eyes opened as he saw drops of blood on his fingers. Looking around with his hands covering his nose to make sure that no drops of blood hit the floor.

Seeing nothing to use as a means of keeping his nose from dripping blood onto the floor he got the end of his scarf and held it to his nose. His free hand pinching the fleshy part of his nsoe above the cartilage. He still followed Roppi soundlessly, taking a few quick steps to catch up. However, he moved too much forward and ending up bumping into him.

The raven, who had already been in a pretty awful mood since this morning, he blamed Delic for flirting with him as well as this whole ridiculous day for that, turned around, scowling but then his face softened slightly as he saw the bits of blood seeping onto the soft fabric of the scarf.

He motioned for the blonde to follow him and the blonde did so a little confused.

Roppi grabbed some tissues from the bathroom and pushed Tsuki onto the edge of the bath tub.

Tsuki sat as instructed and took the tissues he was handed. He allowed his scarf to fall from it's place under his nose and as Roppi took a sight of this he frowned and gave a sigh of exasperation.

The blonde was such a klutz, really, what in the world was he to do with him?

Taking the scarf from around the other's neck he went to put it away into the laundry, to wash out the blood as best he could, before a thin black box caught his attention. He reached for it and Tsuki immediately got defensive, one hand moving to stop Roppi from getting it.

Roppi looked to him with a challenging gaze and moved his hands back, standing up and looking at the blonde.

"What is it?"

Tsuki stayed quiet as Roppi fumed and tried to work out what it was. He knew the raven was smart, so he had probably already guessed what it was.

With a long echale the blonde whipped his nose, the nose bleed having already finished. He chucked the tissues into the small rubbish bin by his side and took the box, standing up and looking, as best he could, into Roppi's eyes.

"I-I made t-this is for you…R-Roppi-san. H-Happy Valentines Day."

He said his face heating up. Roppi eyed the present and then the blonde.

"Hnn."

He said, not a fan of this overly commercial day. Still, he unwrapped the resent and then paused, his eyes going over the small present, his lips opened slightly as he felt his eyes widen a little.

He turned the page of the small photo album and looked at all of the photos inside. It was obvious that the blonde had put a lot of time into this.

He flicked through the pages, his bad mood disappearing a little as he looked up, a little surprised and shocked to the blonde who was smiling at him.

The raven looked away, finding he was unable to keep eye contact with the blonde as his face heated up. He really didn't know what to say, he just kept flicking through, looking at all the details, all the little notes the blonde and written here and there. As he looked through he found a smile forming on his face, a happy warm feeling bubbling up inside him.

**Valentines Day: ShitsuoSakuraya**

The raven with eyes of cherry blossoms watched with peaceful eyes as he watched the heart warming scene between his humanity hating brother and the clumsy and timid blonde. He gave a sigh, his hands buried in the sleves of his kimono. He turned and pulled one hand out of the sleeve to find a small box of his own. He looked at it with magenta eyes before his hand delve back in, hearing a familiar voice.

He looked up to see the blonde, his bulter uniforn missing the jacket. _He must've been cleaning again. Izaya-san is too hard on him._ The raven thought to himself as he sent a gentle and serene smile to the blonde. Said blonde gave him a small bow before grabbing a broom. The raven's eyes widened slightly, his mouth opening as if he were going to say something, however, the words got stuck.

The butler turned, noticing the movement. He stood, patiently and waited for the other to speak. When he didn't he made his way to turn and return to his duties when he heard a quiet voice.

"W-wait. Shitsuo."

Said butler turned once more and stood in his usual stance awaiting orders.

"Yes, Sakuraya-san?"

He asked politely. He watched the raven fumble with his clothes, the sleeves obviously too big. Sighing as he was quite the perfectionist he moved over, promptly grabbing one of the other's arms gently.

Sakuraya blushed a little at this, his sleeve covered hand going up to his face as he tried to hide his blush.

Shitsuo busied himself with folding the slender and delicate boy's sleeves. He had finished with the first and reached for the second, still with a gentle touch.

Sakuraya extended his arm; however, he forgot the box inside it. It fell into the butler's hands and he felt his cheeks heat up as he looked at it curiously.

"I believe that this belongs to you, Sakuraya-san."

He said with impeccable manners. The other nodded and took the box with dainty fingers. He watched with soft eyes as the other finished folding his sleeves up so that his hands and wrists could be seen. As the other stood up to leave Sakuraya spoke once more.

"W-wait, Shitsuo-san."

The other turned once more, and looked over as if he had endless patience, when, infact it was running a little thin.

"T-the box…i-it's for you, shitusuo-san. I-I got it for you since you do so much around here and you didn't get anything in return…s-so…H-happy Valentines Day."

The raven said softly as he held the box out to the butler.

Truth be told the blonde was quite surprised by this. He took the box gently, opening the lid to see some beautiful crystillized cherry blossoms. The male smiled lightly, turning to the other and giving a gentle bow.

"Many thank you from the bottom of my heart, Sakuraya-san."

He said as he took one of the other's hands and kissed it daintily.

**Valentines Day: DelHibi**

Things really weren't going as smoothly for Delic as it was for everyone else. Sure, people think it would be easy since the blonde was so good with the flirting and the usual hst things, however, Hibiya wasn't some sweet girl who'd fall for him with only a smile. No, Hibiya was far harder to please, but, Delic really didn't mind, he loved the challenge.

"Hibi-chan~ I said I was sorry, can I get up now?"

The host whined. Currently, as punishment for embarrassing 'his royal highness Hibiya-sama' Delic was to be used as a horse and Hibiya was to ride him around town.

The raven frowned and gave a kick to the blonde's thigh.

"Commoner! It old you that you are only to refer to me as Hibiya-sama! And no, peasent, you must stay that way until I feel you have repayed for your sin."

He said his nose promptly turning upwards, pointing to the sky as he crossed his leg. He was currently sitting, perched onto the blonde's back as the other walked around the town on his hands and knees. In his hands he was carrying a bouquet of white and yellow flowers the blonde had handed him. The raven felt his cheeks redden a bit thinking back to it. Why did the blonde have to be so embarrassing…and charming…and good looking and sweet at times?

The host whined a little but did as he was told. Really, he was beginning to think this punishment wasn't nearly worth it for getting a kiss from the prince, however, he figured if he were to get another one then it might.

The sun was going down by now and even with his massive strength the host was getting bored. He looked over to his shoulder and noticed the raven's red cheeks and faraway look. The blonde chuckled as he watched the other absently smell the flowers he'd gotten him for Valentines Day.

"My dear Prince Hibiya-sama, may I please move from my place?"

He asked in a low, smooth voice as he looked to the raven.

Said raven jumped slightly as he looked down to the host, his face flushing at the tone of his voice, the words as well as being caught enjoying the gift he reviewed.

Turning away to hide his embarrassment the prince gave a curt nod. Admittedly it wasn't nearly as fun when the streets were almost empty, as they were now, so, he deemed that the blonde's punishment might as well be over.

The blonde grinned at this and promptly moved up causing the raven to fall off his back, however, he managed to catch the other in a position that seemed similar to a tango move. He looked down with a smooth and mischievous gaze yet it held some seriousness underneath.

Hibiya gulped at the look, his face brightening as his breath caught in his throat. His eyes couldn't look away from Delic's as he felt a pair of lips meet is own. The two kissed, and, as they did, the blonde's hand moved, sneakily. He plucked a flower from the forgotten bouquet and took it, placing it between the top of the raven's ear and his head. Pulling back he gave a smirk, kissing the others over heating cheeks gently before whispering in his ear.

"Happy Valentines Day my dear prince Hibiya-sama."

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW! THEY ARE LOVED~!<strong>_


End file.
